


Donuts need no glazing with you

by sunoodwich



Series: domestic sunsun [2]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: #HappySunSunDay, #SunSun_Story, Bickering, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing?, Living Together, M/M, Valentine's Day, entry for sunsun day, yes they are boyfriends here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunoodwich/pseuds/sunoodwich
Summary: Sunoo was hoping to surprise Sunghoon for Valentine’s day by baking him donuts, but it kind of goes horribly wrong.orThey could’ve been eating donuts by now—except they’re lying on the kitchen floor, panting, and covered in flour.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Park Sunghoon, Kim Sunoo/Park Sunghoon
Series: domestic sunsun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171601
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Donuts need no glazing with you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another domestic fluff sunsun! This is my entry for sunsun day. Also, pretend it's Valentine's Day.

It’s Sunday morning in Seoul, and although the sun is up and shining, a cool breeze sweeps over Sunoo as he leaves their bedroom, making him wrap his arms around himself.

He yawns.

Normally he’d sleep in until noon on weekends—however, today is one of the few exceptions. He rubs his palms together and pats his cheeks. As much as he wants to go back and huddle with Sunghoon on their bed for warmth, he pushes aside the thought and walks toward the bathroom to brush his teeth and do his usual morning skincare routine.

—

_First Valentine’s Day together as boyfriends,_ he smiled at the thought. He’s gotten him chocolates in the past few years—when they were still just friends—and he wants to give him something more special this time.

—

Five days ago, in a café near their studio, Sunoo had asked his friends what’s a good gift to give to Sunghoon.

“You mean you still haven’t figured that out yet?” Jungwon paused from sipping his cappuccino and looked at him in disbelief, “It’s already this coming weekend. Are you for real?”

“That’s why I’m asking,” Sunoo rolled his eyes at the younger male, “I’m kind of desperate here.” 

“Just buy him anything,” Riki suggested nonchalantly, “I’m pretty sure he’ll accept whatever you give him anyway.”

Sunoo sighed. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to ask his friends. And it’s not like he can blame them either. It’s not their fault that he hasn’t prepared a gift for his boyfriend yet when Valentine’s Day is just around the corner.

“Or you could make something on your own,” Heeseung brought up, disrupting his thoughts, “I know it’s cliché, but if you want it to be special, then isn’t that the best option?” 

The three hummed in agreement. The oldest grinned from ear to ear, flashing his pearly white teeth.

“But what can he make in five days?” Jungwon pointed at Sunoo with his lips. Heeseung and Riki could only laugh.

Sunoo raised a hand to his chest. “What? You think I can’t do it?”

“Well,” Riki butted in, “Jungwon hyung has a point though. What can you make in five days? That isn’t much time to prepare something.”

Sunoo shrugged his shoulders, unable to answer. He sighed once more before pulling his hair and closing his eyes.

The barista soon called for his name, making him leave their table. As he reached for the tray with his latte, he saw a young couple looking and pointing at the display counter. Intrigued, he went to look at it too.

He beamed when an idea entered his mind. 

—

That same night, he browsed for recipes on his phone. 

He initially thought of baking a cake, but figured it may be too risky since it’s his first time baking and all, so he thought he could go for something smaller. _Cupcakes? Muffins?_ His eyes widened upon seeing a dessert topped with pink glaze and loads of colorful sprinkles. He scrolled down to read the directions and see if it’s doable. _Seems good,_ he thought. Just then, he brought out a memo pad and listed the ingredients he will be needing so he can buy them the next day.

_—_

Having finished his morning routine, Sunoo proceeds to the kitchen and reaches for the grocery bags in the pantry. He then takes out the ingredients from the bags and organizes them on the countertop. Just as he places the last item down, he brings out his phone where he had saved the recipe he’ll be following.

He starts by mixing the dry ingredients in a bowl. He then combines buttermilk, egg, oil, and vanilla in a measuring cup, before adding it to the flour mixture. _So far so good._ He greases the donut pan, divides the batter, and finally places it inside the oven.

—

He really should’ve practiced before the actual day—because he’s on his third batch of donuts, but until now, all that came out from the oven were either falling apart or were too sticky.

“What do I do?” Sunoo mutters, drumming his fingers on the table as he tries to figure out what he's been doing wrong. He looks at the clock above the pantry. Half past ten. It’s been two hours already. 

He quickly prepares another batch of donuts and puts them in the oven. He clasps his hands together, hoping for the best. 

—

Sunoo hears a soft chuckle coming from behind the counter, which makes him turn around. He gasps when he sees Sunghoon staring sheepishly at him, a hand clamping his mouth. Sunoo stands frozen and just blinks, unsure how to react.

“Good morning, my Valentine,” Sunghoon breaks the silence and flashes him a smile. “What are you up to?”

Sunoo shifts his gaze from Sunghoon to the fourth batch of donuts sitting in the oven.

“Uhm, I was—” Sunoo bites his lip. _It was supposed to be a surprise._

The older male approaches Sunoo and hugs him from behind. “Are those for me?” Sunghoon asks, his chin lightly touching the younger’s left shoulder.

Sunoo turned to face Sunghoon. “Yes, but—”

The older male gives him a quick peck on the lips before he could continue. 

Sunoo hits Sunghoon’s chest. “How could you—so suddenly—”

Sunoo doesn’t finish his sentence, and Sunghoon just smirks, before turning all serious. The older grabs his waist and tugs him closer. They stare silently into each other's eyes—and then into each other’s lips, slowly leaning in to minimize the space—when the oven timer dings.

Sunoo breaks away from the older and hurriedly brings out the donuts, only to be disappointed yet again when they start falling into crumbs the moment he takes them out of the pan. 

“Why don’t you take a rest?” The older male suggests. 

Sunoo hasn’t answered, but Sunghoon is already pushing him towards the living room. “I’ll do it. Just wait here, okay?”

The younger nods before sitting on the couch.

—

Sunoo comes back to the kitchen to check on the older male. His heart skips, except not in a pleasant way. The ingredients are scattered all over the countertop and the floor is wet. Sunghoon is bringing out the pan from the oven, his shirt stained with batter. Sunoo glances at the donuts. They are flat and burnt. 

“What in the world?”

“Well, I don’t really have any experience in baking,” Sunghoon simply answers.

“Then why did you offer to help?”

“You were looking so down—I had to do something.”

“Hyung—” Sunoo hisses when he slips on the floor, knocking out a bowl of flour mixture in the process.

“Oh, I guess I missed that part. Let me mop the floor again,” Sunghoon says, seemingly trying to hold his laughter, but lets out a chuckle anyway. 

Sunoo looks at him incredulously. “Help me stand.”

Sunghoon holds both of Sunoo’s hands, but instead of pulling him up, he pushes him to the floor. 

“So annoying,” the younger one says, while Sunghoon just shrugs and lies next to him. 

—

Noon comes, Sunghoon tells Sunoo that the ones Sunoo made are still edible so they could eat them if they want. The younger tells him there’s no need to, and that they should just throw them away, but the older male still eats them.

**Author's Note:**

> I got excited when I saw the tweet about the art/au event for sunsun day! I wasn't able to make one on Valentine's Day, so this is my entry.
> 
> It's my second fic! This is self-indulgent and was written in a short time, but I hope you liked it.
> 
> Also, I made it 1,219 words just because Sunghoon joined us in celebrating sunsun day last December 19 by posting a sunsun selca.
> 
> P.S. I wrote this while listening to the song If You Only Knew by Yayyoung.
> 
> P.P.S. HAPPY SUNSUN DAY 💗


End file.
